Mi dulce, dulce vecino
by Kure ga Bara
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando llega alguien nuevo a tu vida? y de repente comienzas a sentirte constantemente observada, sin mencionar que ocurren cosas fuera de lo normal que aterrarían a cualquier chica. Esto le sucede a Sakura con la llegada de su nuevo vecino.
1. Nuevo vecino

**Hola… pues… bueno vengo aqui con mi primer fanfic espero les guste (que por cierto tuve que re escribir pues al ser el primer fic la ortografía era pésima y tenia algunos errores en la redacción).**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto, lo unico mio aqui es la historia.**

**Advertencias: bueno es de avisar que habra lemon.**

**Dadas las advertencias, este es un fic con contenido para mayores de 18 años asi que aquellos menores leean bajo su propio riesgo jeje xD**

**Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

**"Mi dulce, dulce vecino."**

**Capitulo 1****: "Nuevo vecino."**

-Haaammmp, que bien he dormido qué bueno que estas son mis dos semanas libres del hospital, sus ventajas tiene ser la mejor doctora en mi área y el haber pasado casi más una semana de guardia ahí.- dijo dejando salir una risita picara, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

Esta chica con buen cuerpo, de piel blanca y cremosa, de hermosos ojos color jade y cabello largo y… rosado, sí, mis queridos lectores cabello pelirrosa; esta joven miembro de la comunidad médica que trabaja en el hospital de la ciudad de Konoha y que vive sola en una pequeña pero hermosa casa en una reducida zona residencial de Japón, se llama Haruno Sakura, una muchacha hermosa e inteligente de extraños cabellos, es la protagonista de nuestra historia.

Salió quince minutos después, aun con su pijama de pantalón gris y playera blanca con los bordes grisáceos, con el cabello suelto y ya seco se dirigió a su cocina a paso ligero y de un estante saco un tazón y de otro una caja de su cereal preferido, mientras que del refrigerador extrajo dos envases, uno de leche y el otro de jugo, se dirigió a la mesa que se hallaba frente a su televisor, lo encendió en el canal de las noticias matutinas, eran aproximadamente las siete, se sentó y comenzó a desayunar con tranquilidad.

De pronto, fuera en la calle, empezó a escucharse un molesto y estruendoso ruido, que parecía provenir del patio de al lado.

-Hag ¿qué es ese espantoso ruido?... no es posible que en mi primer día libre no me dejen ni siquiera desayunar en paz.- dijo ella sumamente irritada a la par que se tapaba los oídos.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal de su casa abriéndola de forma presurosa y con enojo, dando unos pasos fuera; ya en la calle se percato del hecho de que en frente de la casa de su vecino se encontraba un camión del cual provenía dicho ruido y un hombre mayor que salía de él, cargando un inmenso paquete, que a la vista de Sakura parecía ser muy pesado.

-Pero que… ¿está loco?... esa casa a estado vacía por meses, já le deben haber jugado una broma de muy mal gusto.- menciono para sí la pelirosa en tono burlón mofándose de aquel hombre, entretanto se daba media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a su hogar.

Pero en cuanto estaba a un paso de ingresar de nuevo a su vivienda, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar como la puerta de la casa vecina, que por mucho tiempo había estado deshabitada, se abrió lentamente, Sakura se giro con sosegados movimientos y logro divisar una silueta masculina saliendo por aquella puerta, era un joven alto, delgado, de apariencia fuerte, con una tez blanca, unos hermosos y profundos ojos miel y de un cabello rojo como el fuego, un muchacho que a la vista de cualquier jovencita parecería muy, pero muy atractivo.

-¿P-pero… q-que demonios?... si esa casa… yo… y… ¿pero que no estaba vacía?- tartamudeo para sus adentros sumamente asombrada y con el amargo sabor de la equivocación en su boca; mientras que el señor, que había ya bajado de aquel camión, se dirigió a aquel muchacho pelirrojo, dejo el paquete en el suelo y le dio a firmar un documento necesario para la entrega de aquel extraño envoltorio. Habiendo firmado esto, el señor regreso a su vehículo dispuesto a partir, entretanto el joven tomo el paquete, que aun parecía pesar toneladas, sin ningún problema.

Camino con aquel envoltorio hacia su morada, cuando de repente escucho una voz proveniente de la casa de al lado que le decía: -¡Hey!... ¡Espera, por favor!- grito la muchacha de extraños cabellos rosas y ojos color jade.

-Oye… disculpa ¿cuándo es que te mudaste aquí?- dijo la pelirrosa con una tierna interrogante dibujada en el rostro.

-Hmp, por lo visto no eres muy observadora, me mude aquí hace seis días.- dijo el ojimiel con un tono de enfado y una expresión en su rostro que no demostraba emoción alguna.

-¡Ah!... pero que grosero y para tu información, no lo sabía porque estuve fuera, pero en fin, no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.- menciono ella un tanto molesta por la descortesía del pelirrojo, dándose media vuelta con la intención de dirigirse a su hogar.

-¡Espera!... ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregono el de manera fía y con suma curiosidad por aquella muchacha de singular cabellera rosada que no parecía mostrar mucho interés en el, eso atrajo su atención.

-Hmmm… mi nombre es… Sakura… Haruno Sakura.- le respondió con algo de desconfianza.

Al escuchar el nombre de la ojijade, el joven pelirrojo abrió grandes sus ojos miel y en aquella profunda mirada se implanto un brillo casi malicioso, sin embargo su rostro aun no demostraba ninguna emoción.

-¿Y el tuyo?... ¿cuál es tu nombre? bueno… solo pregunto siendo que vamos a ser vecinos.- le cuestiono la pelirrosa con intrépida curiosidad pero sin mucho interés a la vez.

-Hmp, mi nombre es… Akasuna… Akasuna no Sasori.- respondió nuevamente con suma frialdad.

-Que nombre tan extraño.- pensó. –Hmmm… bueno no puedo decir que sea exactamente un placer, pero… gusto en conocerte, Sasori-san.- dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a su casa y se despedía con la mano sin ánimo alguno.

Ya en su hogar se dispuso a terminar su desayuno con tranquilidad. Oh "tranquilidad" esa palabra lo significaba todo en esos momentos para la pelirrosa, pues lo que más deseaba era la paz y calma de su dulce, dulce hogar.

Un poco más tarde, dadas aproximadamente las tres de la tarde el timbre de la puerta sonó de forma inesperada. –Me pregunto, ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora?- pregunto para sí la ojijade, abriendo pausadamente la puerta encontrándose así a una rubia de ojos azules con una expresión un tanto picara en el rostro.

-Hola, Ino.- dijo nuestra joven Sakura sin una pizca de energía y con una cara de notable fastidio.

-Hola ¡frentona!- dijo la rubia poniendo énfasis en esta última palabra y entrando en la casa con excesiva confianza.

Yamanaka Ino es la mejor amiga de Sakura desde que ambas eran niñas e incluso hasta ahora lo son, aunque no lo parezca, ella trabaja en el mismo hospital que la pelirrosa a diferencia de que la ojiazul no es médico, si no enfermera.

-Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí, Ino-cerda?- le cuestiono la ojijade remarcando aquella última palabra y con un semblante repleto de apatía.

-Pues dime… ¿qué es que no te aburres de estar en esta casa todo el día?... ¡ven! vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, son tus días libres, tienes que divertirte.- dijo la rubia con emoción mientras tiraba del brazo de Sakura.

-Pues… no lo sé… y… ¿a dónde iríamos exactamente?- le respondió la pelirrosa un tanto pensativa.

-Hmmm… ¿qué te parece si vamos a la plaza?- replico ella con un tono animoso.

-Sí, me parece bien.- menciono la ojijade ya con un poco más de ánimo. –Solo espera un momento mientras me cambio de ropa.- dijo entretanto, se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-OK aquí te espero, pero no tardes mucho ¿sí?- dijo la ojiazul con un poco de impaciencia.

En menos tiempo del que la rubia imaginaba, la pelirrosa salió de su habitación vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro, una blusa negra, unos tenis negro con blanco y una chamarra con gorra que le llegaba hasta la cadera. Se había maquillado levemente y su rostro reflejaba juventud y frescura, se dejo el cabello suelto, sujetándolo a un lado con un hermoso broche en forma de flor de cerezo.

-Pudiste haberte arreglado mejor, Sakura ¿qué sucedería si en el camino te encuentras al amor de tu vida?- declaro en un tono burlón, mientras que levantando las manos a los costados y alzando lo hombros pronuncio lo siguiente. –Qué remedio… sin embargo, dentro de tu desfachatez te ves bien, ¡ven, vámonos ya!

-Cuanta amabilidad, pero en fin, lo pasare por alto esta vez mi querida Ino-cerda, además quiero estar cómoda en mis días libres que tanto me he ganado.- menciono sin más remedio que la resignación.

Se dirigieron a la entrada principal, la rubia abrió la puerta y se adelanto, mientras que Sakura salió unos segundos después y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de su hogar con llave, camino detrás de Ino, dando vuelta, transitando por enfrente de la casa de su ahora nuevo vecino. Más de pronto y sin explicación alguna, en ese mismo instante la pelirrosa comenzó a sentirse terriblemente observada, como si por algún punto de la calle alguien le clavara la mirada con suma intensidad.

Caminaron un poco mas y la ojijade no dejo en ningún momento de sentir esa terrible sensación de ser perseguida con la mirada, poco a poco mientras andaba empezó a hundirse mas y mas es sus propios pensamientos, tratando de hallar una razón lógica del porque se sentía de esa manera, tratando de averiguar que era esa percepción de ser examinada a lo lejos.

No obstante, no era un sentimiento que pudiera ser ignorado con facilidad, a pesar de saber que detrás o adelante e incluso a los lados no había nadie, ella sentía por todos sus flancos como una profunda mirada era clavada en ella, como si el poseedor de esa potente mirada estuviese a escasos centímetros de ella.

De repente y trayéndola de golpe a la realidad, sintió como una cálida mano se posaba en su frente; abriendo los ojos con suma lentitud puedo divisar el poste que yacía delante de ella, percatándose con ello del dueño de dicha mano.

-Hmmm… deberías tener más cuidado de por donde caminas, mi querida y molesta vecina.- dijo un joven pelirrojo en un todo cargado de indiferencia y con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras continuaba su camino.

-¡¿Qué?... Mo-molesta yo… ¡pero que se ha creído!- dijo la ojijade de forma altiva, un tanto azorada por las palabras de aquel muchacho y la casi segura colisión con el poste que se situaba frente a ella, claro, eso de no haber sido por su nuevo y "dulce" vecino, Sasori.

-Sakura, pero… ¿qué te pasa?... y más importante aun… ¿quién es ese lindo muchacho?- pregunto la rubia en un tono sumamente lascivo y con una curiosidad implacable.

-¡Ah!... ¿el?... es mi odioso nuevo vecino y no te pero…- articulo la pelirrosa como pudo debido a la confusión y siendo interrumpida por su amiga.

-¿Vecino?... pero… ¿qué la casa de al lado no estaba vacía desde hace ya mucho?-

-Sí, así es… pero…-

-Oh Sakura, te maldigo por tener un vecino tan sexy.- dijo la rubia sin prestarle mucha atención a su amiga, que yacía fastidiada por el reciente hallazgo de la susodicha.

-Bueno, en fin, eso no es importante, mejor sigamos nuestro camino ¿sí?- profirió la ojijade de manera presurosa y con la esperanza de que su amiga volviese en sí; la tomo del brazo y jalándola casi a la fuerza continuaron su camino.

-P-pero Sakura… espera ¿por qué no me lo presentaste?- le reclamo la ojiazul con un sentido de justicia en sus palabras.

-Si… si, si, otro día.- pronuncio esto de manera vana, ignorando por completo a la joven rubia y aun pensativa por esa extraña y sobrecogedora sensación de ser observada, entretanto miraba hacia atrás contemplando la espalda y nuca de aquel misterioso joven, mientras este caminaba por la acera.

Ya en la plaza, ambas se dispusieron a ver cuanta tienda de ropa, accesorios, muñecos de felpa, etc… se les pusiera enfrente, comprando así en abundancia, asunto que no era problema, pues Sakura como una medico hecha y derecha ganaba un sueldo bastante gordo, teniendo un talento nato para la medicina, siendo la mejor de su clase y habiendo estudiado como residente en uno de los mejores hospitales, para ella tener un buen trabajo como el que ahora poseía, era algo más que merecido.

-Oye, Ino… necesito ir al baño, ¿podrías esperarme un momento?- menciono la pelirrosa un tanto apenada mientras apretaba las piernas.

-Hmmm… está bien yo te espero aquí, anda ve, pero no te tardes ¿sí?- respondió con distracción mientras miraba un aparador, en el cual se hallaban unos hermosos vestidos.

Se dirigió hasta un rincón escondido en la tienda, abrió la puerta del baño con urgencia, este se encontraba totalmente vacío, entro en uno de los pequeños cubículos en donde se hallaban los retretes, cerró la puerta con seguro y justo cuando se disponía a bajarse los pantalones, pudo oír como la puerta del baño se abría estrepitosamente; escucho unos cuantos pasos que se acercaban al lugar donde ella se encontraba y por el hueco que quedaba debajo de la puerta logro divisar unos tenis color rojo con blanco, eran muy grandes, así que no le parecieron ser de una mujer… no… definitivamente no eran de una mujer, quien había entrado… era un hombre.

* * *

**Yo sé que no hubo mucha acción lamento eso, pero solo esperen y verán.**


	2. Intriga

**He aquí el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic, espero sea de su agrado y venditas mis vacaciones que me han permitido trabajar rapido.**

**Ya estoy preparando el tercer capítulo deceenme suerte y que las ideas me fluyan.**

**Recuerden que ete fic contendra lemon no apto para menores de 18 aquellos que lo sea leean bajo advertencia.**

**Sin más por el momento que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2****: "Intriga."**

Pudo oír como la puerta del baño se abría estrepitosamente; escucho unos cuantos pasos que se acercaban al lugar donde ella se encontraba y por el hueco que quedaba debajo de la puerta logro divisar unos tenis color rojo con blanco, eran muy grandes, así que no le parecieron ser de una mujer… no… definitivamente no eran de una mujer, quien había entrado… era un hombre.

Ese hombre que se había atrevido a entrar al baño de mujeres, en un lugar tan público como lo era la plaza; se detuvo justo enfrente del cubículo en el que se encontraba Sakura, se acerco y se quedo ahí, inmóvil.

-¿P-pero q-qué está pasando?- susurro aterrada la pelirrosa lo más bajo que pudo para no ser escuchada por aquel indeseado intruso, no obstante, eso era inútil pues aquel hombre ya se había percatado de su presencia. –Esos tenis… yo… ¿los conozco?- se pregunto a sí misma, una vez más susurrando.

Aquel individuo, acerco su cuerpo re pegándolo contra la puerta donde del otro lado se hallaba la ojijade, la cual logro notarlo por el simple movimiento de sus pies, este comenzó a respirar profunda y agitadamente, su respiración era tal que ella lograba escucharla a través de la puerta, de pronto su respiración se torno en un jadeo ronco y con eso, la joven supo que aquel hombre se había excitado.

El temor golpeo su cuerpo con fines de hacerla gritar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, escucho como la puerta del baño se abría y en cuanto esto sucedió un estruendoso grito se pudo escuchar dentro y fuera del servicio, aquel hombre salió corriendo con premura y la pobre y asustada Sakura abrió la puerta con un nerviosismo tal, que le temblaban las manos; aspiro el aire que mucha falta le hacía en sus pulmones y así, pudo percatarse de un peculiar aroma que colmaba el ambiente, un extraño olor a… como explicarlo… ¿madera?… una colonia con una extraña fragancia de algún tipo de madera, aquella esencia ataco sus fosas nasales y se impregno en su ropa, inhalo hondo y con ello una ajena sensación se apropio de su cuerpo, si… era el olor de aquel hombre.

Ya afuera de aquel cubículo se encontraba una señora de mediana edad. -¿Se encuentra bien muchachita?- pregunto aquella mujer con amabilidad y el susto aun en la garganta.

-S-si… sí, estoy bien… muchas gracias, me ha salvado, por un momento pensé que…- le respondió pensativa la pelirrosa con el temor anidado en su mirada, imaginándose el peor de los escenarios finales, haciéndole esto incapaz de terminar aquella frase. –Di-disculpe señora, de casualidad… ¿pudo ver usted como era aquel hombre?- pregunto la ojijade temblando de solo recordar al susodicho y todavía con aquella sensación de creer haber visto anteriormente aquellos tenis, estaba segura de haberlos visto en algún lugar pero no podía recordarlo, sin mencionar ese aroma que el asediador había dejado tras de sí, le resultaba tan familiar.

-Hmmm… no, no pude ver como lucia, traía una chamarra negra con una gorra que le cubría prácticamente la mitad del rostro, solo sé que era un joven, un muchacho que parecía tener más o menos su edad, señorita.- le respondió aquella cordial mujer con algo de impotencia al no poder contestar con certeza.

-Bueno… de todos modos muchas gracias, realmente me ha salvado.- dijo un tanto aliviada, pero aun temerosa mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño para salir de ahí.

-Por nada jovencita, tenga mucho cuidado.- dijo esto último alzando la voz debido a la lejanía de la pelirrosa.

-Sí, muchas gracias.- salió del baño y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a su amiga, sin embargo, cuando llego ella ya no se encontraba allí. -¿Ino?... pero… ¿dónde se habrá metido?- pregunto para sí con algo de miedo, pues temía que algo malo le hubiese sucedido.

Después de unos segundos en los que la ojijade busco con la mirada y desesperación a su amiga, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco, extrajo el aparado del bolsillo de su pantalón, era un mensaje de su desaparecida amiga, el cual decía lo siguiente: -_Discúlpame Sakura, pero me han llamado del hospital, parece que va a venir un nuevo medico y quieren que organice unos papeles, en verdad lo siento._-

-Hmmmp… ¿un nuevo doctor?... ¡Ah! Inoooo… por lo menos pudiste avisarme antes y yo aquí preocupándome por nada, y con este susto que todavía tengo atorado en la garganta.- se quejo la pelirrosa en un tono de suma molestia acompañada de curiosidad.

Camino un rato más por la plaza tratando de distraerse de aquel incidente que muy a su pesar la agobiaba en demasía, mas sin embargo, todo era inútil simplemente no podía sacarse aquel asunto de la mente, por lo que decidió dejar aquel suceso atrás y volver a su casa donde se sentiría más tranquila. Caminando por las calles sin parecer tener rumbo, su cabeza le daba vueltas y aquellas imágenes y pensamientos acerca de lo que sucedió en aquel baño, rondaban su cabeza una y otra vez, con solo evocar aquellos pensamientos su cuerpo recordaba el temor y temblaba sin control; de pronto y sin darse cuenta ahora transitaba frente a la casa de su vecino, solo un poco mas y llegaría a su seguro hogar.

-¡Auch!- susurro al chocar e impactarse con un duro y cálido pecho.

-Ten mas cui… oye… ¿te encuentras bien Haruno?... estas temblando.- dijo un muchacho pelirrojo tomándola por los hombros, en un tono que denotaba algo de preocupación.

-¿Eh?... ¿qué?... si… estoy bien… lo siento.- respondió distraída y entrecortadamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bien… si tu lo dices, creo que deberías descansar un poco, luces… como decirlo… agotada.- le menciono el ojimiel como un consejo simple y despreocupado, mientras regresaba a sus asuntos.

-Hmmm… si… gracias, eso hare.- mascullo abstraída en sus pensamientos, entretanto caminada con suma lentitud hacia su casa.

Una vez en su casa y siendo poco más de las siete de la noche, la joven y perturbada pelirrosa se dirigió a su cocina totalmente letárgica, tal cual de un zombi se tratase, con la intensión de prepararse una taza de té, una relajante taza de té verde caliente. Se recostó cómodamente en su sofá, abrigándose con una frazada, sorbiendo un poco de té, mientras el ambiente era iluminado por la tenue luz de una sola lámpara y así se puso a darle vueltas al incidente ocurrido en el baño de la plaza. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre, no podía dejar de escuchar su respiración y aquellos ruidos que dejaba escapar de vez en cuando, era como si él aun se encontrara ahí, a solo una puerta de distancia.

-Esos tenis… estoy casi segura de haberlos visto antes.- musito con intriga teniendo aun en mente lo ocurrido. –Aunque… pensándolo de manera lógica… tenis como esos existen por miles, incluso cuando no sean un par muy común, aun así…- dijo tratando de darle sentido a aquel acontecimiento como mujer de ciencia y razón que se jactaba de ser. –Y además… ese aroma tan singular… ¿oyamel? o tal vez… ¿cedro?... estoy casi segura de que era cedro.- afirmo para sí tratando de ubicar aquella fragancia.

-Aquel joven…- tirito al solo acordarse.- Fue como si… él sabía que yo estaba ahí, es como si… hubiese entrado… por… mi…- se hablo así misma con el temor en sus ojos y una mirada ida, un escalofrió la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies al imaginar lo que habría pasado si aquella señora no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

La preguntas clave que le rondaban la cabeza una y otra vez eran tan simples y a la vez tan complicadas, ¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué justo ahora? y la más importante de todas… ¿quién era él?... todo esto no le dejaba pensar con claridad, el miedo la corrompía y aunque ni siquiera había podido verlo, tenía una inexplicable sensación, una mescolanza de sentimientos que revoloteaban en su interior, angustia, curiosidad, miedo… todo eso era algo que limitaba su razonamiento y eso le molestaba.

-Pero… ¿quién demonios es él?- se pregono así misma sin esperanza de una respuesta.

* * *

**Espero haya sido de su agrado se que le falta acción y que es muy corto, pero el próximo capitulo la tendrá se los aseguro.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y por sus reviews en verdad los agradezco..**

**Matta ne! n_n!**


	3. Dulce vecino

**He aquí el tercer capítulo, dios, siento que casi colapso al escribirlo.**

**Espero este capi sea de su agrado y sin más por ahora.**

**Lean y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3****: "Dulce vecino"**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel extraño incidente en el baño de la plaza, Sakura simplemente dejo de pensar en ello y se convenció de solo había sido un pervertido cualquiera tratando de satisfacer sus fantasías.

-Haaaaamp… dios que rápido se me ha pasado mi primera semana libre y esa Ino despreocupada, no fue ni siquiera para venir a darme una disculpa hump.- dijo la ojijade recién levantada de la cama, aun somnolienta y notoriamente molesta por el abandono de su amiga.

De pronto comenzó a sonar el timbre del teléfono, se dirigió con suma tranquilidad hasta una mesa cerca del comedor donde se hallaba dicho aparato y con calma tomo el auricular. –Si ¿diga?- hablo la pelirrosa con letargo.

-_Hola, Sakura ¿cómo estas ?_- se escucho una voz una tanto chillona al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Ah! ¡Ino-cerda! nada de "¿cómo estás?", como pudiste dejarme sola sin decirme nada ¿eh?- le reprocho con gran molestia y furor en sus palabras.

-_Ah en verdad lo siento, lo que sucede es que me llamaron de urgencia del hospital y ya no pude decirte nada y lo peor es que fue solo para hacer insignificante papeleo._- menciono la ojiazul del otro lado en un tono que denotaba fastidio. –_Parece ser que va haber un nuevo doctor en el hala de psiquiatría, pero aun no me he enterado de quien va a ser, en verdad me han tenido tan apurada para nada._- dijo con enojo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. –_Pero… aun más relevante, ¿estás bien?... no te he visto ni hablado contigo en toda una semana, que… ¿ocurrió algo?_- pregunto con preocupación.

En cuanto hubo escuchado esa simple pregunta proveniente de su amiga, las imágenes de aquel incidente en la plaza le llegaron como un doloroso rayo a la mente, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda por completo. –N-no… no ha pasado nada, es solo que… quería descansar un poco… sí, eso es todo, al fin y al cabo son mis preciosos días libres ¿no?- le respondió dejando salir una risilla cargada de nerviosismo, evitando mencionar lo ocurrido para no preocupar a su tan preciada amiga.

-_Bueno, está bien… si tu lo dices.-_ musito de manera leve notando la falsedad en las palabras de la pelirrosa. – _Hmmm… dime… ¿qué te parece si vamos tu y yo junto con Hinata a tomar un café?... eh ¿qué me dices?_- le propuso su rubia amiga cono la intención de animarla un poco y con la ilusión de evitar que la pobre de Sakura terminara convirtiéndose en una hikikomori.

-Ehm… si, me parece buena idea… ¿a qué hora nos vemos?- afirmo preguntando con algo de ánimo y esperanza… la esperanza de distraerse, pero más aun olvidar, olvidar todos aquellos pensamientos que le causaban tanta angustia.

-_Hmmm… ¿qué te parece a las cuatro, enfrente del café de siempre?_- le expreso la rubia sumamente animada.

-Sí, suena bien… entonces nos veremos más tarde, bye.- contesto la ojijade ya con un poco mas de energía.

-_Ok, bye_.- se despidió la ojiazul para luego colgar el teléfono a la par de la pelirrosa.

Dejo el teléfono en la mesa de donde lo había tomado y se dirigió con pereza hacia su cocina, extrajo del refrigerador dos huevos y un envase de jugo de naranja, los coloco en la barra y de un estante saco un vaso y de otro un sartén, puso el sartén a calentar, vertió los dos huevos y se dispuso a freírlos, mientras servía un poco de jugo en aquel vaso. Ya listos los coloco en un plato, tomo este junto con el vaso y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor con la disposición de desayunar, situó el plato y el vaso en la mesa y cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse escucho sonar el timbre de la puerta.

Se condujo hasta la puerta y con suma calma la abrió y al hacerlo se encontró con quien menos se imaginaba. -¿S-sasori-san?- pregunto vanamente con la sorpresa dibujada por todo su rostro.

-Buenos días, Haruno.- saludo el pelirrojo con un paquete en su mano derecha y tres cartas en la otra.

-P-pero… ¿q-qué te trae por aquí… Sasori-san?- le pregono la ojijade aun atónita por la inesperada visita.

-Ten… parece que se han equivocado… creo que esto es tuyo.- dijo el ojimiel, mientras le extendía la mano a la joven, entregándole así aquellas cartas que sostenía en esta.

-Ahm… gracias…- respondió, mientras tomaba las cartas un tanto dudosa por el extraño gesto de Sasori, es decir, ella pensaba que casi con seguridad el simplemente las habría dejado en su puerta o en el buzón, pero nunca se imagino que las entregaría en persona, después de todo el cartero siempre se ha confundido y a dejado algunas cartas en la casa de al lado.

-Además…- dijo el muchacho titubeando un poco dejando una incógnita flotando en el aire.

-¿Además?...- pregunto la ojijade con suma curiosidad, tanta que se le notaba en el rostro.

-Además… quería disculparme por haber sido tan grosero la última vez.- dijo él levemente apenado. –Es solo que… aun no me he acostumbrado a esta nueva ciudad y… todo es muy distinto á de donde yo vengo… en fin, realmente lo siento.- menciono con una timidez que aparentemente no era frecuente en el, pues las palabras no le salían con naturalidad.

-Hmmm… bueno eso es comprensible, no te preocupes, sin rencores ¿sí?- dijo mientras le extendía la mano en señal de reconciliación y al ver como su acompañante correspondía tal acto una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y una felicidad –que estaba fuera de todo contexto- se implantaba en ella al ver que su nuevo vecino no era tan malo como aparentaba. –Oye… no es que sea una entrometida ni nada por el estilo pero… si te soy sincera me da mucha curiosidad saber ¿por qué recibes tantos paquetes?, incluso ahora estas cargando uno.- pregunto con extrema curiosidad, pues desde que le había conocido lo veía con un con algún paquete en las manos.

-Ah… ¿esto?- pregunto vanamente acercando la mano que contenía el paquete hacia Sakura. –Es solo material y algunas piezas para mi trabajo.- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Piezas?... si no es mucho… ¿en que trabajas?, como dije no quiero ser indiscreta pero… ya que somos vecinos no está mal saber un poco más uno del otro, creo.- le expreso la pelirrosa un tanto apenada por su fisgoneo.

-Pues, veras… yo me dedico a fabricar marionetas, ese es mi arte.- dijo el ojimiel denotando orgullo en sus palabras.

-Oh, entonces… ¿eres un artista? realmente nunca me lo habría imaginado.- le menciono sumamente sorprendida ante tan curiosa profesión.

-Pues, bueno… debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer, hasta pronto Haruno.- se despidió el ojimiel esta vez con una poco común amabilidad, mientras un raro brillo se implantaba en sus ojos y una sonrisa ladina, la cual la pelirrosa no había notado, se dibujo en su rostro y así, moviendo la mano en señal de adiós, dio unos cuantos pasos para salir del pórtico de la muchacha.

-Hasta luego, Sasori-san… que tengas un lindo día.- dijo la ojijade de manera alegre y enérgica, de pronto todos sus malos pensamientos se habían esfumado, como si con solo ver a su nuevo vecino la felicidad hubiese llegado a su día.

-Llámame solo… Sasori.- dijo él un tanto despreocupado oyéndose esto a lo lejos, pues iba a la mitad del camino hacia su hogar.

-Pues entonces, dime Sakura.- le manifestó casi en un grito debido a la lejanía del ojimiel. –Que me llames por mi apellido, no me agrada.- musito en voz baja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se despidieron con ánimo y ambos entraron a sus respectivos hogares, ya en su casa la pelirrosa se dispuso a continuar con su desayuno, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer.

-Vaya… quien diría que Sasori-san no era tan mal tipo.- hablo para sí con una sonrisa en su rostro y un sonrojo que sentía que le quemaba, por alguna extraña razón con solo ver al muchacho su corazón latía desenfrenado y todas sus preocupaciones se disipaban.

Dadas las tres de la tarde, Sakura se dispuso a ducharse y a arreglarse para salir más tarde con sus amigas, aproximadamente cuarenta minutos después la ojijade ya se encontraba arreglada y lista para salir, llevaba puesto un vestido estilo chino de color negro estampado con rosas rojas, que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, unas botas negras largas, el cabello recogido con una peineta adornada con una pequeña rosa y un maquillaje simple que como siempre le sentaba bien.

Salió de su casa con calma, cerró la puerta con llave y dio media vuelta con la intención de dirigirse hacia el café donde sus amigas la esperarían, el camino fue muy corto pues dicho café no se encontraba muy lejos. Cuando hubo llegado pudo observar que sus amigas yacían paradas cerca del pequeño establecimiento esperándola, en cuanto vieron a Sakura la saludaron a lo lejos con las manos y esta alegre, les respondió de la misma forma, mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

-Hola Ino, Hinata ¿cómo han estado?- saludo la pelirrosa, mientras risueña les daba un beso en la mejilla a ambas.

-Hola, frentona, cuánto tiempo sin verte.- dijo la rubia en un tono un tanto burlón, entretanto correspondía el beso de la ojijade.

-¿Cómo estas, Sakura-chan?- pregunto Hinata como siempre con algo de timidez y en un tono bajo.

-Si… cuanto tiempo sin verlas, estoy bien gracias por preguntar… ¡eh! ¡Ino!- dijo la pelirrosa en un tono acusatorio que iba dirigido especialmente a la ojiazul.

-¡Vengan!... vayamos a adentro.- ordeno la rubia de manera enérgica, tomando de la mano a sus dos amigas jalándolas al interior de la cafetería, tratando de ignorar aquella recriminación por parte de la ojijade.

Ya dentro uno de los tantos meseros les asigno una mesa para tres, les dio la carta, espero un momento y tomo sus ordenes de manera amable y formal.

-Yo quiero un café capuchino y una rebanada de pastel de… doble chocolate.- pidió la rubia con desmesurada confianza hacia el joven camarero.

-Yo… quiero un café moka y… un pastel de fresa, por favor.- ordeno la peliazul con timidez y cortesía al hablar.

-Si… y… ¿para usted, señorita?- pregunto el joven dirigiéndose a la ojijade con suma educación.

-Hmmm… yo quisiera, por favor… un té verde y un pastel de mora, gracias.- solicito con amabilidad entregándole las cartas del menú al joven mesero, este se retiro haciendo una cortes y pequeña reverencia mientras tomaba los menús, en cuanto hubo hecho esto las tres amigas se dispusieron a charlar con comodidad.

-Ah por cierto Sakura, parece ser que le nuevo doctor del hala de psiquiatría, va a entrar a trabajar al hospital el mismo día en que regresas de tus vacaciones ¿te lo imaginas? que coincidencia ¿no crees?- le informo la ojiazul a su amiga, como un dato necesario pero sin mucha relevancia.

-¿Enserio?... bueno la verdad es que no es nada inusual el que haya un nuevo medico, pero el hala de psiquiatría… eso sí es algo poco común.- menciono la ojijade sin preocupación pero en un todo que denotaba un poco de curiosidad. –Y… ¿tienes alguna idea de quién podrá ser?- pregunto indagando en el asunto.

-Hmmm… la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima pista, no puedo creer que no me dejaran echarle un vistazo a su hoja curricular para ver su fotografía o por lo menos su nombre, maldita sea.- dijo la rubia sumamente enfadada y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

En ese momento el mesero llego con las órdenes de las tres muchachas y se las repartió. –Aquí tienen, que lo disfruten.- dijo amablemente mientras entregaba los postres y las bebidas.

-¡Muchas gracias!- expresaron las tres al unísono.

En cuanto hubo sucedido esto, Sakura sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer su espalda y esta terrible sensación de ser observada… volvió inesperadamente. Miro cada rincón de la cafetería en busca de una despoblada mirada que estuviese puesta sobre ella, más sin embargo, ni una sola siquiera, precedía hacia la dirección en la que ella se encontraba, todos los que en ese momento se hallaban en aquel lugar, estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos, platicando con aquellos quienes les acompañaban, nadie, absolutamente nadie la miraba.

Una vez más inspecciono el lugar en busca del poseedor de aquella potente mirada que sentía clavada en su persona, no obstante todo fue ilusorio, nadie la miraba, incluso observo por el gran ventanal que se hallaba cerca de la entrada para ver si descubría algo, nuevamente todo fue en vano, no había nadie.

Se dio a la tarea de dejar de pensar en ello, de convencerse de que todo era tan solo producto de su vivida imaginación y gozo el corto lapso del que disponía junto a sus amigas, paso el tiempo y disfruto de una buena, divertida y cómoda charla con sus afectas, después de eso la tres pagaron la cuenta, salieron del café y se dispusieron a marcharse a sus respectivos hogares.

-Sakura… ¿no quieres que te acompañemos a casa?- le pregunto la rubia un tanto preocupada.

-Hmmm… no gracias, puedo regresarme sola, estaré bien.- respondió la ojijade un tanto indecisa y profundamente abstraída en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno… entonces, nos veremos luego frentona, cuídate.- le expreso Ino en un tono de seriedad que extrañamente provenía de ella.

-Hasta luego, Sakura-chan, nos vemos.- dijo tímidamente la peliazul.

-Bye, bye.- se despidió la antes susodicha con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

Camino para el lado opuesto que sus dos amigas tambaleándose un poco debido a la terrible sensación de ser vigilada, esta vez el camino se le hizo un poco más largo de lo que en realidad era, sentía que comenzaba a faltarle el aire y que pronto sus piernas no podrían sostenerla más, sin embargo tomo valor y llego hasta su casa como pudo, una vez segura en la comodidad de su hogar, decidió olvidar lo ocurrido achacándolo solo a su imaginación.

Al día siguiente, nuestra pelirrosa se levanto medio dormida, y aun en pijama salió en busca del periódico, en este hecho tan simple se topo en la misma acción con su vecino, Sasori; se saludaron alegremente y con ello el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir enérgicamente y un sofocante calor se avivo en su cuerpo haciéndose notorio con un leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

Ambos iniciaron una conversación matutina, desde la inesperada disculpa del pelirrojo, sus charlas se habían vuelto más habituales y fáciles para ambos, es decir, las palabras que ahora intercambiaban nacían con más naturalidad y no se atoraban en sus gargantas como en sus primeras platicas, continuamente al encontrarse mantenían cortas y largas conversaciones referentes a infinidad de temas y uno de los que más le agradaban a la pelirrosa era acerca del arte de Sasori, el arte de fabricar marionetas, una curiosa amistad había brotado entre ellos dos. Tanto fue el interés de la ojijade por el laborioso trabajo de su vecino, que decidió invitarlo la tarde del último de sus días libres, para que le mostrara cuan maravilloso era el arte que tanto presumía.

El día en cuestión llego y de su habitación salió al oír el timbre una Sakura revestida con un sobrio vestido gris que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y una chaqueta roja que hacia juego con el color de su cabello, se dirigió a la puerta y presurosa la abrió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola… Sasori, pasa por favor.- le invito alegremente la ojijade con el entusiasmo plasmado en toda su fisonomía.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura; perdón por la intromisión.- dijo cortésmente el pelirrojo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se despojaba lentamente de sus zapatos para sustituirlos por unas pantuflas.

-¡Ven!… por favor siéntate.- le incito la pelirrosa de forma vivaz conduciéndolo hasta el sofá.

-Gracias…- musito el ojimiel.

-Y dime… ¿lo trajiste?... tu arte… muero de ganas por verlo.- pregono Sakura con suma emoción y un infantil brillo en los ojos.

-¡Sí!... y además traje algo muy especial para mostrarte cuan magnifico es.- dijo él con seriedad y con un peculiar y misterioso esplendor en su rostro.

-¡Oh! Sasori… es hermosa.- exclamo la ojijade con un semblante de júbilo en un tono que denotaba ternura frente aquel pequeño títere que el joven le presento.

Aquella marioneta asemejaba a una joven que vestía un kimono negro con pétalos rosas que parecían ser de cerezo y consigo, llevaba un pequeño abanico blanco con una pequeña rama del árbol de un cerezo finamente pintada sobre él, su cabello era largo del color del ébano, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel era pálida como la nieve y posado entre su oreja y su refinada cabellera se encontraba una diminuta flor de cerezo, el maquillaje de aquel títere, el acabado de su rostro y la perfección de los detalles de su vestimenta hacían que esa muñeca cobrara vida por sí misma, todo aquello le daba un realismo que ella jamás había visto, es como si Sakura, en esos momentos estuviese contemplando a una hermosa y pequeña personita.

El joven marionetista comenzó a mover los hilos de aquel títere con tal habilidad que la pequeña muñeca asemejaba unos finos y agraciados movimientos tan reales como los de cualquier persona; la pelirrosa abrió grandes los ojos ante la destreza del muchacho titiritero y con una gran sonrisa y un brillo de singular felicidad en sus ojos no podía dejar de mirar al ojimiel y a su bella marioneta.

-Este es mi arte… Sakura… ¿te gusta?- pregono en una afirmación mientras un centello en su mirada y una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaban.

-¡Sí!... es realmente hermoso, Sasori… yo… no tengo palabras para describir cuan esplendido es.- respondió atónita ante el maravilloso arte del joven.

-Me alegra mucho que te guste, porque en realidad esta marioneta la hice… especialmente para ti, es un obsequio de mi parte.- dijo el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano con la que sostenía los hilos de aquella preciosa marioneta.

-¿En verdad… es para mí?- pregunto azorada la ojijade, desbordándose de alegría.

-Si… es toda tuya, solo para ti, Sakura… para que siempre recuerdes lo que es el verdadero arte.-dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y la frotaba con nerviosismo.

-Oh… Sasori, te lo agradezco tanto, es realmente maravillosa, es tan linda, la cuidare muy bien ¡te lo prometo!- le expreso dichosa.

En esa tarde con su vecino, el tiempo pasó rápido entre pláticas acerca de la profesión de Sasori, del como fabricaba sus marionetas, de cuánto tiempo le tomaba y de quien había sido su maestro, el joven ojimiel le comento a Sakura que el arte de las marionetas había sobrevivido en su familia a través de su abuela quien se lo había heredado a él, poco después de que sus padres fallecieran; también le explico el concepto exclusivo que el tenia sobre el arte, sobre conservar la belleza de los objetos eternamente, todo esto le pareció cautivador, pero más aun, las palabras de joven Akasuna le parecieron hermosas, todo cuanto Sasori decía resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, pues nunca en toda su vida había conocido a alguien que tuviera tal concepción de la existencia y que amara tanto el arte como él y con esto nuestra pelirrosa se percato de que un sentimiento mas allá de simple amistad se implanto sin previo aviso en su corazón, algo nuevo y desconocido para ella había comenzado a emerger lentamente en su interior.

El resto del día pasó volando y pronto el mañana llego, el día en que Sakura volvería a su empleo se hizo presente, ese día se levanto temprano, más o menos a las cinco de la madrugada se ducho y se vistió formalmente con un traje de falda, blusa blanca, un saco color negro y zapatos de tacón alto, se maquillo levemente como era su costumbre y en una mochila empaco su pijama de médico, su bata y otras tantas cosas que necesitaría para la larga jornada de trabajo que le esperaba, salió de su casa y en la esquina de la calle tomo un autobús que la dejaría justo enfrente del hospital en donde trabajaba.

Llegando ahí ingreso a los vestidores y cambio su traje por el pijama de medico que había guardado con anterioridad, se coloco su bata en cuyo lado izquierdo estaba bordado: "_Haruno Sakura, médico en urgencias"_, tomo su estetoscopio y lo coloco alrededor de su cuello para cuando lo necesitase, guardo el resto de sus pertenencias en su locker y se dispuso a realizar sus rondas matutinas.

Extrañamente el tiempo paso ligero y pronto se hizo de noche, aun no había conocido al nuevo doctor del hala de psiquiatría, sin embargo había escuchado que llegaría ya entrada la noche, eran aproximadamente las ocho pm, así que no debería tardar en hacer acto de presencia, era una noche tranquila y silenciosa, habiendo terminado sus rondas por el momento se dispuso a trasladarse al baño.

Cuando se encontraba a tan solo a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la puerta del servicio exclusivo para el personal, todo se obscureció… la luz se había ido, extrañamente las luces de emergencia no se encendieron, pero eso a Sakura no le pareció inusual, pues fuera había una tormenta tal, que asemejaba que el cielo se caería, sin mencionar que el edificio ya era bastante viejo.

Sin darle mucha importancia continuo su camino y cuando estuvo a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta del baño, una mano tapo su boca evitando que un escandaloso chillido saliera de su garganta, mientras que otra sujetaba con fuerza su cintura en un apretón posesivo para evitar que huyera, sintiendo así, como aquel cuerpo extraño se re pegaba al suyo con vigor. Respiro con atontamiento la colonia que invadió sus fosas nasales y aquel olor… fue distintivo, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron grandes, tan grandes que parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas, el pánico la congelo, no había duda alguna… era aquel hombre… el hombre de la plaza.

El joven aspiro hondo el aroma que desprendía el cabello de la pelirrosa y diciéndole al oído con intensa morbosidad y un jadeo ronco que ella conocía muy bien lo siguiente: -Ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿no crees? Sa-ku-ra.- expreso con una risita soberbia y paralizante.

* * *

**Wow O_o! espero les haya gustado, me estoy esforzando por hacer un fic decente jeje**

**Ademas agradesco a aquellos que han comentado y que me han agregado a sus favoritos... Diana gambarimasu!**


	4. Encuentro

**He aquí el cuarto y esperado... ¿esperado? deseo que así sea jeje capitulo.**

**Advertencias: Leve lemon... no apto para menores de 18.. bla.. bla.. bla..**

**Espero realmente les guste, le puse empeño jiji y recuerden no todo es lo que parece.**

**Sin más por ahora, lean y disfruten, ¡DISFRUTEEEN!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4****: "Encuentro."**

El joven aspiro hondo el aroma que desprendía el cabello de la pelirrosa y diciéndole al oído con intensa morbosidad y un jadeo ronco que ella conocía muy bien lo siguiente: -Ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿no crees? Sa-ku-ra.- expreso con una risita soberbia y paralizante.

Inmediatamente, aquel hombre tomo con rapidez a Sakura acorralándola entre él y la pared, para ella todo paso tan rápido que no logro ni siquiera percatarse de en qué momento termino así, este se adhirió a ella con suma fuerza, estrujándola al punto de la asfixia, pero aun sin quitar su mano de la boca de la ojijade. Lentamente el fue retirando su extremidad, extendiendo así su dedo índice comprimiendo con él, suavemente, los labios de la pelirrosa en señal de que guardase silencio.

Sus aterciopeladas manos en un movimiento delicado se posaron en la cintura de Sakura, lentamente y con pulcritud el joven se acerco al cuello de ella e inhalo profundamente el perfume de esta y con ello empezó a ronronear de manera extraña y a murmurar cosas que la ojijade no alcanzaba a comprender, pues el miedo de ser ultrajada la había entorpecido. Un desagradable nudo se formo en su garganta, quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero simplemente las palabras no salían.

-Po… p-por f-favor… s-suéltame.- articulo como pudo unas palabras de suplica que surgieron casi como un susurro.

-¡No!... no quiero… por fin te he encontrado y esta vez no te voy a dejar ir.- dijo el joven mientras acariciaba el cuello de la pelirrosa con la nariz. –Oh… Sakura… mi linda y hermosa Sakura, te he extrañado tanto… en verdad no te imaginas cuanto.- expreso mientras lamia lentamente su cuello con sumo placer, a lo que la ojijade en respuesta dejo escapar un pequeño gemido mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban en un rojo vivo. –Por fin… por fin te tengo entre mis brazos.- hablo él mientras se situaba frente a ella, ahí, inmóvil y nada más.

Cualquiera hubiese pensado que esa era la oportunidad perfecta de la pelirrosa para identificar el rostro de su opresor, sin embargo, la obscuridad de aquella noche tormentosa era realmente espesa, tan espesa que nuestra joven Sakura solo lograba visualizar la silueta de aquel muchacho, sin mencionar que este tenía el rostro cubierto con la gorra de su chaqueta, así que lo único visible para ella, eran sus labios en los cuales se dibujo una siniestra sonrisa cargada de soberbia.

Una pequeña lágrima se le escapo a la ojijade y aquel hombre solo dijo: -No te hare daño, si es lo que estas pensando.- se acerco con lentitud. –Jamás lo haría…- y con esas palabras lamio aquella gota salina que rodaba por la mejilla de la joven médico.

Repentinamente los labios de aquel hombre golpearon los de la pelirrosa, haciéndole sentir un escalofrió que recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo… rasgo la piel de su boca obligándole a abrirla con su lengua, no obstante, Sakura no se lo permitió. Retuvo sus hombros tratando de empujarlo, mas sin embargo, todo intento fue en vano pues la fuerza de aquel joven sobrepasaba por mucho la suya, mientras más lo empujaba mas se acercaba.

La joven médico gimió nuevamente ante el beso de aquel muchacho y su lengua erudita la invadió explorando su cavidad bucal, acariciándole el paladar y de vez en cuando los incisivos; mientras la besaba con pasión, como no queriendo soltarla jamás, aquel joven coloco sutilmente su rodilla entre las piernas de la medico frotando suavemente su intimidad, Sakura se estremeció fuertemente y con ello, y al notarlo, él apretó su cuerpo aun mas contra el de ella. Las mejillas de la ojijade le ardían y el pecho le dolía debido a los vertiginosos latidos de su corazón, así, la lejanía entre ella y aquel hombre se volvió nula.

Un remolino de emociones se suscitaron en el pecho de Sakura, era algo inexplicable, aquel joven era rudo pero suave, cálido y tierno a la vez y a pesar de que el miedo la consumía lentamente de adentro hacia afuera, aquella sensación tan familiar que su atacante le transmitía, debilitaba paulatinamente a la ojijade, podía sentir como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y tranquilamente la desamparaban a su suerte, provocando que se dejara llevar por aquel momento, el cual en su mente transitaba demasiado rápido.

El muchacho se acerco aun mas –si es que eso era posible- estrechándola con vigor, profundizando así el beso y en un impulso desenfrenado, tomo a la joven pelirrosa por los muslos, abriéndolos con delicadeza, como si de un botón de flor se tratase, y se acoplo ente ellos empujando su erección asfixiada por el pantalón contra su cuerpo, frotando lentamente su intimidad.

Pronto el contacto entre ellos se perdió paulatinamente y Sakura buscando aire, bajo la mirada a punto de ahogarse en lagrimas, y con aquella borrosa visión pudo divisar los distintivos tenis de aquel hombre. Sus labios acariciaban suavemente las mejillas de la ojijade, no quería permitírselo y sin embargo lo hacía, pues aquel sentimiento que a ella le parecía tan familiar impedía que le negara toda acción, el llanto se arremolino nuevamente en sus pupilas y justo cuando creyó que el peor de los desenlaces ocurriría…

-¡Tsk!- trono la lengua con enfado. –Debo irme, pero… nos volveremos a ver.- musito apresurado dejando escapar una risilla un tanto tétrica, mientras la soltaba lentamente y con cuidado, pero no sin antes darle un último beso en la boca, más curioso fue que sus labios apenas la rozaron, fue algo más parecido a una caricia.

La pelirrosa cayó de rodillas al suelo y un profundo llanto broto de sus ojos color jade, lloro por debilidad, por impotencia al no poder defenderse, pero más que nada, por permitirse sentir todo lo que había sentido. Cuando logro recuperarse de su exhaustivo sollozo, miro hacia su alrededor, el corredor se encontraba totalmente vacío, pero de pronto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban desde su izquierda. Tan pronto como logro vislumbrar una silueta, se levanto tan rápido como pudo, sin embargo, sus piernas parecían no responderle, como si no tuvieran fuerza suficiente para sostenerla por mucho tiempo más.

-¿Disculpe?... ¿hay alguien ahí?- se oyó una voz masculina en la lejanía.

Sakura se limpio velozmente las lagrimas y sus vestigios, se acomodo con prisa la ropa y con voz titubeante pregunto: -S-si… ¿q-qué desea?- en cuanto hubo dicho esto las luces de emergencia se encendieron y con ellas, logro al fin ver con claridad aquella silueta, esta era la de un hombre alto, de piel blanca un poco bronceada, delgado, de ojos azabache y un cabello negro como la noche.

-Disculpe… ¿usted es la doctora Haruno Sakura del hala de urgencias?- pregunto el muchacho azabache con formalidad e indiferencia.

-S-si… soy yo… ¿p-por qué lo pregunta?- pregono la pelirrosa con nerviosismo y un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar con claridad.

-Yo soy el nuevo medico del hala de psiquiatría… me pidieron que la buscara para arreglar unos asuntos con el jefe de hospital, mi nombre es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, es un placer conocerla, doctora Haruno-san.- le menciono con apatía.

-A-ah… mucho gusto, Uchiha-san.- murmuro la ojijade casi desplomándose.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, doctora?- pregunto una tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de la joven médico.

-S-si… es solo que tengo una terrible jaqueca y estoy algo exhausta… eso es todo.- invento al momento, para que el pelinegro no le hiciese más preguntas.

-De acuerdo… el jefe la espera en su oficina, la he estado buscando por un buen rato.- dijo Sasuke sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Está bien… iré enseguida, gracias.- expreso la pelirrosa de forma cortante, mientras comenzaba a dar pasos tambaleantes en dirección a la susodicha oficina.

-Le acompaño, al parecer también desea hablar conmigo.- musito con frialdad.

-Sí, adelante Uchiha-san.- dijo la ojijade ya un poco más calmada.

Caminaron un poco por un largo pasillo y subieron unas cuantas escaleras, la pelirrosa se encontraba totalmente absorta en el transcurso del camino, su mente se encontraba en otra parte y en ella se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de aquel hombre, sin mencionar que sus ideas eran un total desastre, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, en ese misterioso joven, en sus carisias, sus besos, aquello que le había hecho sentir y los mas importante… su identidad, ¿quién era aquel hombre? Pues a pesar de que la ojijade no conocía nada de él más que su aroma, el parecía saber bastante de ella, incluso le hablo como si ya se hubiesen conocido, la pelirrosa estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer o que pensar, repasaba cuidadosamente cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad, sin esperanza de una respuesta.

-¿Sakura?...- cuestiono en la distancia una voz que le pareció reconocer, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿S-sasori?... pero… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto desorientada la joven médico.

-Vine a acompañar a un amigo y a su hermano menor, Sasuke.- dijo señalando al susodicho con disimulo. -¿T-tu qué haces aquí?- le pregono el pelirrojo con una mirada un tanto extraña y algo de disimulado nerviosismo.

-Y-yo… yo trabajo aquí, soy médico en urgencias.- le menciono la pelirrosa aun sorprendida mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido de cómo usualmente lo hacía.

-Un momento, ustedes dos… ¿se conocen?- pregunto el azabache un tanto confundido.

-¡Ah! si, lo siento, por un momento olvidaba que eres doctora, Sakura, no sabía que trabajaras aquí… mira Sasuke-kun ella es mi vecina de al lado, Haruno Sakura y como ya te había dicho el es el hermano de mi amigo.- aclaro el ojimiel señalando respectivamente a los susodichos.

-Sí, ya nos hemos presentado… no tenía idea de que lo conocieras.- le menciono la ojijade al Akasuna con algo de nerviosismo, pues aparentaba ser una situación un tanto enredada.

De pronto, de la oficina donde fuera se encontraban Sakura, Sasori y Sasuke, salió un muchacho delgado con cabello largo y negro amarrado en una coleta que físicamente se parecía mucho al joven azabache.

-Mira Sakura, el es mi amigo y el hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun, Itachi.- le menciono a la pelirrosa en un tono neutro.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo ella con seriedad mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Ella es mi vecina, la doctora Haruno Sakura.- agrego el ojimiel.

-El gusto es mío, doctora Haruno.- le respondió con amabilidad e indiferencia a la vez.

-Y… ¿qué sucedió haya adentro?- pregunto el pelirrojo vanamente.

-Realmente nada, el jefe dijo que quiere hablar con Sasuke y la doctora Haruno a solas, cuestión de presentaciones o algo así, cosas sin importancia, ya podemos irnos no hay de qué preocuparse.- expreso el mayor de los Uchiha sin cambiar su expresión.

-Bien… entonces vayámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, parece que Sasuke-kun se las puede arreglar solo.- dijo el ojimiel con pesadez mientras de reojo le lanzaba una recóndita mirada al joven azabache. –Me dio mucho gusto encontrarme contigo Sakura, nos vemos luego.- se dirigió a la pelirrosa cambiando aquella fría expresión en una cálida sonrisa. –Adiós, Sasuke.- dijo en tono bajo mientras caminaba a la par de Itachi.

Hasta luego, Sasori.- se despidió la joven alegremente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrojándose levemente.

Ambos doctores se dispusieron a entrar a la oficina del jefe de hospital como se les había indicado, ya dentro el jefe, Hatake Kakashi, un hombre ya entrado en sus treinta, de joven apariencia, delgado, de piel blanca, ojos gris obscuro y un extraño cabello color plata. Este los presento, le menciono al joven azabache que Sakura era una de las mejores y más inteligentes facultativas en todo el hospital y que personalmente había sido una de sus mejores alumnas. –Si tienes alguna duda sobre el funcionamiento del hospital, consúltala con ella.- le dijo despreocupadamente. Así mismo a la pelirrosa le menciono que Sasuke era el mejor de su clase y por ello lo habían trasladado a este hospital para titularse por fin, como médico en psiquiatría. –Ayúdalo en lo que puedas.- le pidió como mera formalidad. A pesar de que ambas halas no mantenían relación alguna, dado que ambos sostenían un alto desempeño en sus áreas, Kakashi decidió presentarlos con la intensión de que Sasuke se adaptara con mayor facilidad y ganara algo de competitividad.

Dicho esto les ordeno retirarse y volver a sus respectivas actividades, ambos salieron de aquel despacho y siguieron sus caminos correspondientes. Para suerte de nuestra pelirrosa esa noche no le turnaba montar guardia, así que no tendría que quedarse hasta el amanecer; eran pasadas las once de la noche así que la ojijade se dirigió hacia los vestidores y ahí se encontró con el nuevo medico del pabellón psiquiátrico, ambos se presidieron una leve reverencia el uno al otro y prosiguieron con sus asuntos. Sakura se trasladado hasta su locker y de este saco su maleta y otras cuantas cosas, se dispuso a retirarse para lo cual se vio forzada a pasar nuevamente frente al tan peculiar Sasuke, persona que a la pelirrosa le parecía un tanto molesta y engreída.

Al pasar cerca de él, este tiro accidentalmente una chaqueta negra con gorra, la joven medico la recogió amablemente, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, se volvieron vidriosos y el pánico se apodero de ella, aquella chamarra despedía un inconfundible aroma, una esencia que la ojijade conocía muy bien, era la colonia de aquel hombre, el joven que por poco la violaba ese mismo día.

* * *

**Sé que es un poco corto, pero... wow O_o! fue intenso para mi escribirlo… es mi primera vez y la comparto**

**con todos ustedes... me refiero a lo de escribir la escena dos x, nunca había hecho una, ojala y haya sido de su agrado.**

**Les agradezco por apoyarme en mi primera vez, nos leemos luego jijiji.**


	5. Misterio

**Bueno... eh aquí el quinto y penúltimo capitulo de este fic.**

**Recuerden: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y sin más por el momento que lo disfruten.**

**Lean y ¡DISFRUTEN! dozo! n_n!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5****: "Misterio."**

Al pasar cerca de el este tiro accidentalmente una chaqueta negra con gorra, la joven medico la recogió amablemente, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, se volvieron vidriosos y el pánico se apodero de ella, aquella chamarra despedía un inconfundible aroma, una esencia que la ojijade conocía muy bien, era la colonia de aquel hombre, el joven que por poco la violaba ese mismo día.

La pelirrosa no podía creer lo que sus cinco sentidos estaban presenciando en ese mismo instante, por un segundo el miedo la inmovilizo, jamás se hubiese imaginado que su atacante y perseguidor fuese aquel nuevo medico del hala de psiquiatría… Uchiha Sasuke, es decir, que mas prueba irrefutable se necesitaba que la chaqueta que llevaba puesta cuando la agredió y ni que decir del tan peculiar aroma que esta desprendía, aroma que solo había detectado en aquel hombre, no cabía duda, era él, Sasuke era su agresor.

La ojijade con mirada absorta y sus pensamientos hechos un caos, dejo caer inconscientemente la chamarra, sus manos comenzaron a temblar debido al miedo y nerviosismo y una lividez inundo su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien… doctora Haruno?- pregunto el azabache un tanto extrañado por la reacción de la joven, mientras extendía una mano para alcanzar su hombro en un gesto de modesta preocupación.

Sakura reacciono inmediatamente a esto, golpeo con fuerza la mano del pelinegro, tomo su maleta con vigor y salió corriendo de ese lugar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Pronto logro salir del hospital, sin embargo, no se detuvo, necesitaba escapar, así que a pesar de la robusta tormenta la pelirrosa siguió corriendo, después de todo era lo único que podía hacer… huir. Acelero el paso casi como un reflejo de su mismo miedo, quería pedir ayuda, pero algo muy dentro se lo impedía, un sentimiento que la imposibilitaba mentalmente para hacerlo, sin mencionar que no deseaba preocupar a sus amigos y familiares con sus problemas.

Pronto sus fervientes pasos la condujeron hasta la calle en donde ella vivía, de repente y sin que la ojijade se percatara, pues estaba demasiado confundida y aislada en sus pensamientos como para notarlo, choco con algo o mejor dicho, con alguien.

-Oh… Sakura ¿cómo esta-?... Sakura pero… ¿qué te sucedió?... ¡estas toda empapada!, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto azorado el joven pelirrojo al ver a su amiga en ese estado, mientras que la tomaba por los hombros dejando caer así, una bolsa de plástico llena de comestibles y su paraguas.

-¿Sa-sasori?- pregunto desorientada en un susurro al percatarse de con quien se había topado y entre sus brazos comenzó a llorar amargamente, entretanto lo abrazaba con tal fuerza que aparentaba no querer separarse nunca de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?... ¿acaso te ocurrió algo?- le cuestiono sumamente angustiado por su llanto, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-¡P-por favor, Sasori!... t-tengo miedo.- mascullo la ojijade temblando y aun abrazándole con auge.

-Ven, vamos… te llevare a tu casa.- dijo el ojimiel recogiendo la bolsa y el paraguas, sosteniendo a Sakura por el hombro conduciéndola así hasta su residencia entretanto la cubría con el paraguas para que no se mojase aun mas.

Ya dentro de su hogar y en compañía de Sasori, la pelirrosa comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, no obstante, su cabeza aun le daba vueltas debido a la confusión que este asunto ejercía sobre ella. El joven pelirrojo le indico que sería mejor que se cambiase de ropa, pues al haberse mojado tanto bajo la tormenta podría pescar un resfriado. Se dirigió hasta su habitación y cambio sus ropas húmedas por unas secas, poniéndose un pantalón de algodón gris y una playera blanca de manga larga, salió poco tiempo después y en la pequeña sala de su casa le esperaba su amigo y vecino, con dos tazas de té caliente sobre la mesa.

-Espero que no te importe que hurgara un poco en tu cocina… ¿ya te encuentras mejor?- pregunto él con calma, mientras le extendía la mano con la que sostenía una taza, ofreciéndole esta.

-S-si… muchas gracias, Sasori.- susurro la pelirrosa aceptando la taza de té y sentándose en el sofá un tanto alejada de su joven amigo.

-Bueno… entonces… ¿podrás contarme que sucedió para que te pusieras así?- le cuestiono el ojimiel con una calma perturbadora.

-Lo que sucede… es que yo… lo siento.- dijo ella titubeante mientras bajaba la mirada, temía que él no creyera su historia y más aun, que se hiciera una idea equivocada de ella.

-Está bien… si no quieres contarme es porque tienes tus razones.- le expreso mientras terminaba rápidamente de beber el poco té que quedaba en su taza. –Solo… no te esfuerces demasiado ¿sí?... por como estabas hace un momento parecía que habías visto a un muerto.- expreso mientras se levantaba lentamente del sofá. –Realmente me preocupas y quiero ayudarte… lamento que no confíes en mí.- musito con molestia ante la desconfianza de su joven amiga dirigiéndose a la entrada principal.

-¡No!... Sasori espera, no te vayas… no me dejes sola… por favor.- le rogo con desesperación, pues temía quedarse a solas en su casa, temía que aquel hombre, su atacante, Sasuke, volviera para terminar lo que había empezado, sin mencionar que no quería que su vecino, su ahora tan preciado amigo se resintiera con ella por creer que no lo consideraba de fiar. –Te diré todo lo que paso pero… por favor no te vayas.- le expreso con firmeza en sus palabras pues había decidido confiar plenamente en el, después de todo había demostrado ser un buen amigo y con él, Sakura sentía una seguridad que con ninguna otra persona, a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían y no solo eso, siempre que se encontraba cerca de él, su corazón latía con euforia y en su interior se amontonaban una serie de sentimientos que la confundían enormemente pero que al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir bien.

-Está bien, Sakura no me iré… si no quieres contármelo no importa, no quiero que te presiones, es solo que… te veías tan asustada que me preocupe por ti, yo solo quiero ayudarte.- hablo mientras caminaba aprisa hacia el sofá, se sentó justo a un lado de ella, lo más cerca que pudo y tomo su mano en señal de consuelo.

-No es que no confíe en ti… es solo que… veras.- musito la pelirrosa mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo y apretaba con fuerza la mano de Sasori.

Tranquilizando su respiración y lo más serena que pudo, Sakura empezó a contarle al joven Akasuna todo lo que le había sucedido esas dos últimas semanas, desde aquella terrible y penetrante sensación de sentirse vigilada, el incidente en el baño de la plaza, hasta lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día y el reciente hallazgo que había hecho acerca del nuevo doctor del hospital, Uchiha Sasuke, quien probablemente podía ser su atacante.

-Sakura… debiste haberme dicho todo esto antes y más si sospechabas que Sasuke-kun era el causante de estos incidentes, créeme que no lo habría imaginado capaz de hacer algo así, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y no es un mal muchacho… ¿estás segura de que es él?- le cuestiono intrigado por los acontecimientos que la ojijade le relato.

-Pues… cien por ciento segura no estoy pero… dime, que probabilidad hay de que dos personas tengan la misma chaqueta y que esta tenga el mismo característico aroma de quien me ataco, sin mencionar que Sasuke apareció poco tiempo después de que me agredieran, no veo otra posibilidad.- le pregono agitada, temiendo que el muchacho no creyera en su historia.

-Tienes toda la razón, en cuanto a la chamarra y aquella peculiar esencia, ciertamente eso no es nada común, sin embargo… sinceramente no creo a Sasuke-kun capas de algo como esto, ciertamente lo que te sucedió es real y te creo pero… pienso que deberíamos investigar más a fondo antes de señalar a un culpable.- comento con incertidumbre. –No te preocupes Sakura, yo te voy a ayudar, vigilare a Sasuke para ver si encuentro algo relacionado con el asunto.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con afecto y una tenue pero extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sasori… muchas gracias.- le expreso la pelirrosa suspirando con calma y una alegre sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, pues aquellas simples palabras del ojimiel la habían llenado de una tranquilidad inenarrable, quitándole así, un gran peso de encima.

-No te preocupes Sakura, todo va a salir bien.- le expreso mientras la abrazaba suavemente y en sus labios se dibujaba una apenas perceptible sonrisa cargada de misterio.

-Eso espero… eso espero.- musito en lo bajo aferrándose al abrazo de su joven amigo.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Sakura había vuelto aterrada a su hogar y tenido aquella charla con Sasori, aquellos tres infinitos días habían sido un infierno para la pelirrosa pues el pavor la sobrecogía a cada instante, el solo pensar que Sasuke fuese quien la había tocado de esa manera le provocada desagrado y terror, algo en su interior le decía que las piezas que había reunido no concordaban, aquello que su opresor le había hecho sentir era totalmente lo opuesto a lo que el pelinegro le incitaba cuando se encontraba cerca de él.

Ir al hospital se había vuelto mentalmente un tormento, pues el pánico que le causaba el solo pensar en lo que podía suceder, le agotaba mental y físicamente, sin mencionar que de vez en cuando llegaba a encontrarse por los pasillos al azabache en cuanto esto sucedía, la ojijade no podía evitar esconderse o eludir los encuentros a toda costa pues era un reflejo del miedo, que este le provocaba.

Las tareas que antes realizaba con suma facilidad, se volvieron complicadas pues en su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas a los pasados incidentes y a la posible identidad de ese hombre, la posibilidad de que Sasuke fuese su atacante se hacía cada vez más grande pues en contadas ocasiones desde que este había llegado, la joven médico podía notar como este posaba sus profundos y obscuros orbes sobre ella, lanzándole una mirada que le calaba hasta los huesos, la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo poniéndola excesivamente nerviosa, sin aludir a que aquella sensación de ser observada había aumentado al punto de casi enloquecerla.

Durante esos tres días Sasori investigo al joven azabache, informándole cada día a la pelirrosa si había encontrado algo nuevo, no obstante, su búsqueda había sido totalmente en vano pues no había encontrado ningún indicio que apuntara a que el joven pelinegro fuese el culpable, las únicas pistas que tenían eran la chaqueta y aquella peculiar fragancia proveniente de esta.

Era ya de noche y para fortuna de la joven médico ese día no le tocaba guardia y cuanto lo agradecía pues le aterraba quedarse una noche en el mismo lugar que su posible agresor, venturosamente esos últimos días no había coincidido en cuanto a guardias con el Uchiha, sin embargo, esos encuentros fortuitos que llegaba a tener ocasionalmente con él le erizaban la piel y le hacían sentir desfallecer pues cada que se cruzaban podía sentir claramente como la penetrante mirada del azabache se fundía en ella, no podía estar equivocada, por más que sus sentimientos contradijeran a la razón, tenía que ser él, no había más explicación.

Caminó con algo de nerviosismo por los pasillos dirigiéndose a los vestidores con la intención de recoger sus cosas, para posteriormente marcharse en dirección a su hogar. Llego hasta estos con la esperanza de no encontrarse con el pelinegro, por suerte así fue, los vestidores se encontraban vacios, camino por entre los casilleros cuando repentinamente de uno de los lockers cuya placa decía _"Uchiha Sasuke"_ callo a los pies de la ojijade una bolsa negra con algo en el interior, esta recogió el extraño bulto, de pronto en la mirada de Sakura el pánico se arremolino, en el interior de aquella bolsa se hallaban unos tenis, unos que ella conocía muy bien.

-N-no… no es posible.- mascullo la joven médico titubeando un poco por la inesperada situación, abriendo aquella bolsa en cuyo interior se hallaban unos tenis rojo con blanco y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Inesperadamente su celular comenzó a sonar haciéndola dar un respingo debido al susto que le produjo el ruido, la pelirrosa extrajo dicho aparato del bolsillo de su bata y temblorosa contesto la llamada. –S-si… ¿diga?- articulo con inquietud.

_-¡Sakura!... ¡¿en dónde estás?- _le pregunto exclamante una voz al otro lado del auricular.

-¿S-sasori?... estoy en el hospital, ¿qué sucede?- le pregono la pelirrosa confundida.

_-¡Escúchame!... tienes que salir inmediatamente de ahí.-_ le ordeno agitado. _–Corres peligro Sakura, he encontrado algo que prueba que Sasuke-kun es el culpable.-_ dijo alterada mente.

-N-no… no entiendo ¿qué pruebas?- le interrogo la ojijade sumamente desconcertada.

_-Mira… esta tarde fui a visitar a Itachi a su casa y sin que él se percatara entre a hurtadillas al cuarto de Sasuke y veras Sakura… no creerás lo que encontré…-_ se interrumpió a sí mismo dudoso.

-¡¿Qué?... ¡Sasori, dime por favor!- dijo la joven médico con desesperación.

_-Pues… su habitación estaba repleta de fotos… de fotos tuyas, por eso tienes que salir de ahí inmediatamente ¡Sakura!- _le dijo el joven Akasuna con alarmo.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron grandes y una lividez llena de pánico sumergió su rostro. –P-pero… eso no es… p-posi…- trato de articular como pudo pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué hace con eso?... doctora Haruno-san.- pregunto una voz masculina que se encontraba a sus espaldas, muy cerca de ella.

-Y-y-yo…- dijo la joven médico tartamudeando pues las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta al escuchar esa ya conocida voz. Volteo lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de divisar a aquel hombre, el miedo la congelo en ese instante, era… Sasuke. Tiro la bolsa al suelo y por un instante su cuerpo no le respondió, se quedo inmóvil y nada más, bajó la mano con la que sostenía el teléfono y miro fijamente los enormes orbes que se posaron sobre ella.

_-¿Sakura?... ¡¿Sakura?... ¿estás ahí?... ¡¿Sakura?-_ exclamo gritando el joven pelirrojo que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Pero… ¿qué le sucede?- dijo el pelinegro con algo de soberbia al hablar. –Parece que ha visto un fantasma… ¿se encuentra bien, doctora Haruno?- pregono mientras trataba de acercarse a ella.

De pronto la pelirrosa sintió que le faltaban el aire y las fuerzas, sentía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento, soltó el teléfono y tomando valor y energía Dios sabe de dónde, esquivo al pelinegro y salió corriendo a toda prisa del lugar, corrió tanto como pudo y al llegar afuera del hospital tomo un taxi pidiéndole al conductor que la llevase hasta su hogar. Mas pronto de lo que imagino llego a la calle de su residencia, se bajo rápidamente del automóvil, le pago al conductor y corrió hacia la casa de su vecino, toco el timbre desesperadamente con las manos temblorosas y la cabeza hecha un desastre, de repente la puerta se abrió…

-¡¿Sakura?... ¿estás bien?... ven vamos pasa.- le indico con preocupación el joven pelirrojo.

-S-sasori…- dijo a punto de soltar en llanto. –Gracias…- le agradeció la pelirrosa angustiada y tambaleándose al entrar.

Ya dentro de la casa de Sasori este la invito a sentarse en el sofá de su sala. -¿Quieres una taza de té?... eso te ayudara a calmarte.- pregono con una extraña ternura. –Verde ¿no es así?- le pregunto con una sonrisa peculiar en el rostro que Sakura no logro notar pues este le daba la espalda, sin mencionar que la ojijade estaba demasiado perturbada como para percibirlo.

-S-si… por favor.- le respondió con intranquilidad y una expresión que demostraba algo de asombro y duda pues sin quererlo le paso por la cabeza la siguiente pregunta: _¿Cómo sabe que me gusta el té verde?_, no obstante, estaba tan confundida que no le dio importancia a algo tan insignificante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto amablemente el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al sofá dejando dos tazas de té en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

-Si… eso creo.- respondió con distracción.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- le cuestiono mientras tomaba asiento.

-Yo… no estoy segura… discúlpame pero necesito ir al baño.- hablo con la mirada perdida.

-Por supuesto, está subiendo las escaleras a la derecha.- le indico amablemente el joven Akasuna con una extraña mirada, mientras la observaba profundamente.

-Gracias.- le sonrió vacíamente.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, todo se hallaba en completa penumbra, giro hacia la derecha como le había indicado el ojimiel y como pudo llego hasta una puerta, la palpo varias veces en busca del picaporte, pues la obscuridad era tan densa que no lograba ver absolutamente nada, cuando al fin logro encontrarlo, abrió la puerta, sin embargo, la negrura de la noche lo cubría todo, únicamente logro divisar una gran ventana que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación, la cual despedía una leve luz que le permitió ver una pequeña lámpara de escritorio, se acerco a ella cuidadosamente y la encendió. Esta arrojaba una tenue y cálida luminiscencia, se volteo para ver en donde había terminado metida y lo que vio fue algo le asombro al punto de quedarse sin habla, en las paredes de aquella habitación se encontraban fotos de ella, que prácticamente tapizaban cada rincón del cuarto y no solo eso, también se hallaban bocetos de posibles modelos de marionetas con la imagen de la pelirrosa y algunos cuantos artículos de periódico subrayados con algún tipo de marcador, logro ver uno cerca de la ventana y con la mano temblorosa lo tomo para leerlo.

-Lamento que hayas visto esto, Sa-ku-ra.- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, oculta entre las tinieblas, con una risita soberbia la cual se le hacía poco conocida pero la recordaba como la de su atacante, la pobre muchacha se congelo al ori esa risa y simplemente se pasmo en el tiempo de aquel instante, se volteo lentamente con movimientos casi mecánicos y cerca de la puerta de aquella habitación diviso una silueta.

-Realmente no debiste entrar aquí…- dijo la silueta mientras salía lentamente de las sombras al compas que cerraba la puerta. –No debiste haber visto esto jamás…- le dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba pausadamente a la luz producida por la pequeña lámpara, -Ahora tendré que darte un pequeño castigo por haber entrado sin mi permiso.- dijo y mientras lo hacia su tono de voz cambiaba gradualmente por uno que a Sakura le pareció perturbadoramente familiar, finalmente se acerco por completo a la luz de la lámpara y el rostro de su atacante por fin se reveló.

-¿S-sa-sasori?- musito de manera ahogada.

* * *

**O.o Que les pareció? ven les dije que no todo es lo que parece jijiji**

**Nos leemos para la proxima matta ne**


	6. Revelación

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Para aquellos que ya han leído la historia y se disponen a leer el fina STOP! Aun no lo lean… porque quiero decirle que e re escrito los 5 anteriores capítulos. ¿Por qué?... porque creo que mis queridos lectores se merecen un buen fic (uno sin horrores de ortografia y mala narrativa) a si que por favor VUELVAN A LEER!**

**Por dos buenas razones:**

**1 Para que retomen el hilo de la historia.**

**2 Por que agregue unas cuantas cositas diminutas que mejoran la historia.**

**Sé que me van a linchar por no haber subido el final y haberme tardado poco más de un año… GOMENASAI! Pero tengan piedad por mí, era mi primer fic y eso de los finales no se me da, pero aquí esta, por fin, solo espero que les guste.**

**Y ya para que pasemos a la lectura, aquí les dejo un cover que hizo una amiga de DviantArt, sobre este fic: ****ponen: harunosakura93_deviantart_com (sustituyan los guiones bajos por puntos) y luego: /art/Mi-dulce-dulce-vecino-cover-190739523?q=gallery%3Asasoxsakuxsasu-club%2F27998920&qo=4 **  


**Sin más, pues a leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6****: "Revelación." **

-Realmente no debiste entrar aquí…- dijo la silueta mientras salía lentamente de las sombras al compas que cerraba la puerta. –No debiste haber visto esto jamás…- le dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba pausadamente a la luz producida por la pequeña lámpara, -Ahora tendré que darte un pequeño castigo por haber entrado sin mi permiso.- dijo y mientras lo hacia su tono de voz cambiaba gradualmente por uno que a Sakura le pareció perturbadoramente familiar, finalmente se acerco por completo a la luz de la lámpara y el rostro de su atacante por fin se reveló.

-¿S-sa-sasori?...- musito de manera ahogada.

El pelirrojo se acerco con una desconcertante tranquilidad hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y se poso con sutileza frente a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que este emanaba. Tomo con delicadeza el artículo de periódico que la pelirrosa sostenía entre sus trepidantes manos y lo observo con suma tranquilidad, ahí, inerte frente a ella.

-E-eras tú… todo este tiempo fuiste tú… Sasori.- le reclamo la ojijade con voz temblorosa, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Así es… mi querida Sakura… fui yo… todo este tiempo fui yo.- expresó con cinismo mirándola a los ojos minuciosamente.

-Los tenis… los vi cuando nos conocimos… ahora recuerdo… y aquel olor parecido al cedro…- declaró de manera inconclusa recordando aquellos sucesos uniendo pieza por pieza en su mente.

-Es la madera y el barniz que utilizo para mis marionetas.- manifestó concluyendo la frase de la ojijade, examinando aquel artículo sin mucho interés.

-N-no entiendo… ¿p-por qué lo hiciste, Sasori?... yo pensé que eras mi amigo… yo te…- se interrumpió así misma asimilando aquellas últimas palabras que inconscientemente deseaban salir de su boca. Estaba tan confundida que sentía que todo su mundo daba vueltas y se caía en pedazos, el pecho le dolía pues una serie de sentimientos entrecruzados se implantaron en el, por un lado sentía miedo, estaba aterrada y deseaba huir lejos de aquel lugar, correr tan rápido como le fuese posible, pero por el otro una sensación que desafiaba toda lógica y razón, la obligaba a permanecer ahí, contrarrestando aquel profundo terror. -¿Por qué Sasori?... dime porque lo hiciste.- hablo ella después de una larga pausa, exigiéndole más que con miedo, con enojo.

-Realmente no pretendo que me perdones por lo que hice… pero quiero que me escuches.- dijo con suma serenidad y soberbia, profundizando aquella mirada que descaradamente le lanzaba a la pelirrosa.

-¿Escucharte?... escucharte...- susurro para sí con desconcierto. -¡¿Por qué habría de escucharte?... todo este tiempo… todo lo que me decías… todo fue una farsa, una gran mentita.- habló de forma ahogada con suma melancolía dejando escapar una o dos lagrimas.

-Lo cierto mi hermosa y querida Sakura… es que jamás te mentí… el yo que se mostro ante ti, era el verdadero Sasori, uno que solo tú has visto.- dijo acariciando su rostro, limpiando tiernamente aquellas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus mejillas. –Y debes escucharme… por qué no tienes otra opción.- sonrió con egocentrismo mientras le extendía la mano con la cual sostenía aquel pedazo de periódico.

La joven médico estiro la mano temerosa de que todo fuese una trampa, tomo el trozo de papel entre sus manos y mentalmente empezó a leer el encabezado del artículo, que se encontraba subrayado con marcador: _"El gran artista de la Arena, Akasuna no Sasori fracasa en su más reciente obra"_, la ojijade no sabía que pensar, así que inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a los demás recortes de periódico que se encontraban en la pared: _"El gran Escorpión de las Arenas Rojas ¿su carrera está por terminar?, "El más grande marionetista de todo el país del Viento, ha dejado de producir sus obras por más de un año"_, y así podría seguir, sin embargo, era inútil pues todos los artículos hablaban del mismo tema y nuestra pelirrosa aun no comprendía de que iba el asunto.

-N-no entiendo… ¿qué tiene esto que ver?- pregono totalmente desorientada.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en el país del Viento, en la ciudad de la Arena?- le cuestiono clavándole la mirada esperando con impaciencia su respuesta.

Sakura no entendía a que venía esa pregunta y su rostro reflejaba aquella confusión que le impedía pensar con claridad, pero que sin embargo no la privaba de sentir, así que haciendo memoria, trato de recordar con intensidad, dejando así una corta y seca pausa flotando en el aire, para por fin responder: -Si… si he estado… en la ciudad de la Arena… hace ya algún tiempo.- argumento dudosa.

-Y… ¿por qué hiciste aquel viaje?- le cuestiono dándose media vuelta.

-Y-yo… fui en un intercambio con fines de estudios, que únicamente duro dos semanas.- le contesto con desasosiego.

-Dos semanas…- susurro para sí con melancolía.

-No estoy comprendiendo nada… S-sasori… ¿por qué me haces estas preguntas?- le cuestiono hundida en el caos de sus sentimientos, confundiéndose cada vez más y más.

-Fue justamente ahí, Sakura… fue ahí, donde te vi por primera vez… donde me robaste por completo la razón.- dijo exaltado mientras se acercaba paso a paso hacia la pelirrosa.

-Por favor, Sasori…- le suplico al sentir como el temor se apoderaba de su cuerpo inmovilizándola, sintiéndose totalmente acorralada y a merced del ojimiel. –S-sasori… yo…- tartamudeo con dificultad.

-Shhhh…- murmuro con ternura mientras posaba lentamente su dedo índice sobre los labios de la pelirrosa. –Querías saber por qué lo hice ¿no es así?... pues ahora te lo diré.- dijo cambiando aquel tierno tono por uno que reflejaba una intensa frustración. –Fue ahí… en el hospital de la ciudad de la Arena donde te vi por primera vez, debía visitar a mi abuela que se encontraba muy enferma…- hablo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña habitación siendo observado por la ojijade.

-Desde el momento en que te vi… desde que te mire a los ojos por primera vez, pude sentir como mi corazón que por mucho tiempo parecía haber estado durmiendo, regreso a la vida, desde aquel momento me enamore con locura de ti, pude percibir que eras diferente a los demás, supe… que tenias que ser para mi.- le relato con vehemencia al hablar.

-¿Enamorado… de mí?- aquellas apasionadas palabras del pelirrojo la golpearon como un autobús en movimiento, su juicio se nublo y sus sentimientos dominaron la razón.

-Si, Sakura… me enamore con demencia de ti… desde aquel momento mi corazón dejo de ser la marioneta de mi cuerpo y se convirtió en el marionetista de mi mente y toda mi cordura.- hablo con suavidad, una suavidad que parecía adormecer los sentidos de la joven pelirrosa. –Al principio me conformaba solo con verte… para mí eso era suficiente, pero… después todo cambio.- expreso con melancolía y frustración. –Una tarde cuando fui al hospital, como lo había hecho a diario esas últimas dos semanas, me percate de que ya no estabas, te busque por todo el lugar y cuando pregunte por ti me dijeron que te habías ido.- dijo tratando de reprimir aquel enojo.

-Era solo un intercambio… así que tuve que regresar, aquí, a Konoha.- susurro mirando el suelo, como tratando de armar las piezas de aquel enredado rompecabezas.

-Si… eso fue lo que me contaron, después de eso ya no quisieron decirme nada de ti. De pronto y sin darme cuenta, aquella nueva esperanza que había encontrado, aquel rayo de luz que me había iluminado, se me escapo de las manos; todo mi nuevo mundo se vino abajo y aquellos sentimientos que antes me habían llenado de vida, ahora me estaban consumiendo lentamente por dentro.- hablo con algo de tristeza mientras la tomaba con delicadeza por los hombros. –Todo comenzó a ir de mal en peor… no podía comer, no podía dormir y en lo único que podía pensar… era en ti.- dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un expresión fría.

-¿E-en… mi?- hablo ella sumamente desconcertada sintiendo como las cálidas manos del pelirrojo apretaban poco a poco sus hombros.

-¡Sí!... día y noche no podía parar de pensar en ti, en tu dulce sonrisa, en tu largo y sedoso cabello, en tus hermosos ojos, en aquella mirada que tanto me había cautivado, cuando te fuiste sentí que te llevaste una parte de mi contigo.- le dijo tomándola por la cintura y arrastrándola lo más cerca de él que pudo, dejando solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre los dos. –Ya no podía hacer nada más que pensar en ti, toda mi carrera se vino abajo y todo se torno obscuro para mi, sin embargo, extrañamente el destino se puso de mi parte, el dueño de una tienda de marionetas y muñecas me propuso asociarme con él, pero para ello tenía que mudarme.- la miro a los ojos, observándola con detenimiento y morosidad.

-Cuanta fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron a donde tendría que marcharme.- hablo con sarcasmo soltando una risita cargada de ironía.

-Konoha…- mascullo ella sintiendo como poco a poco todo iba tomando sentido, tratando de soltarse del agarre del joven, sin tener resultado alguno.

-Así es…una vez ahí trate de buscarte y gracias a un amigo logre conseguir tu nombre y dirección, todo era perfecto, la casa que se encontraba al lado de la tuya había estado vacía por meses así que no fue difícil mudarme ahí, ahora podría estar cerca de ti. Pero de pronto, el solo mirarte ya no me bastaba, ya no satisfacía el voraz apetito de ti que tenían mi corazón y mi cuerpo.- hablo apasionadamente mientras ejercía presión sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa para que esta no pudiese soltarse. –Aun cuando ahora hablaba contigo, aun cuando me había convertido en tu amigo, no era suficiente, mientras más tenia de ti mas necesitaba, nunca estaba satisfecho; por lo tanto te seguí… aquella vez en la plaza no pude refrenar este imperioso deseo que tengo de estar a tu lado, lo mismo sucedió en el hospital.- le confesó en un arrebato de locura y afecto.

-Y entonces… culpaste de todo a Sasuke, para que yo nunca sospechara de ti.- exclamo ella soltándose abruptamente del agarre del ojimiel, pero todo fue en vano, pues termino siendo acorralada entre él y la ventana que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo te miraba.- hablo furioso. –Culparlo fue tan fácil, solo tenía que poner la chaqueta y los tenis en su locker, de manera que tu pudieras verlos, entonces creerías que Sasuke había cometido aquellas faltas a tu persona y listo, solo había que contar con que él estuviera en el lugar indicado, en el momento indicado… y así fue.- recito con procacidad. -Lo que menos quería era que te enteraras de todo esto… no quería que me odiaras.- dijo mientras acariciaba la sedosa cabellera de la pelirrosa con delicadeza y una cruel ternura que la turbaba en sobre medida. –Pero ahora eso ya no me importa… ahora lo único que me interesa, es tenerte solo para mi… ¡hacerte mía!- dijo y sus finos labios se deformaron en una línea oblicua, mientras la hacia prisionera de sus brazos en el frenesí de la lujuria.

-N-no… Sasori… p-por favor, no hagas esto.- hablo con debilidad, la cual podía notarse en su apenas audible voz y la endeblez con la que golpeaba sus hombros con los puños cerrados.

El joven pelirrojo la apretó contra su cuerpo con una apasionada impiedad y se acerco a su rostro mirándola con descaro. –No tiene caso que te resistas.- resoplo en su oído humedeciéndolo con su aliento.

-P-po-por favor… Sasori… suéltame, te lo suplico.- imploro siendo sofocada por una confusión que la consumía, pues lo que ella pensaba que quería era contradicho por sus sentimientos, que la obligaban a ceder y frente a aquella situación las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar lentamente.

El joven pelirrojo lamio con terneza aquella lagrima que rodaba lentamente por la mejilla de la ojijade y comenzó a frotar sus tersos labios contra la piel de su rostro. –Ya te lo había dicho antes, Sakura… nunca haría algo para lastimarte… es mas… prometo que va a gustarte.- y dicho esto el joven encarcelo los labios de la pelirrosa en una dulce y húmeda prisión.

Aquellas sensaciones, aquel beso que parecía una tierna caricia en muchos sentidos, levanto una polémica en sus pensamientos, el sentir el agradable cosquilleo de esa humedad consumiendo sus labios lentamente la despojaba de la poca cordura que le quedaba y la dejaba en sus manos para que hiciera con ella lo que le placía. Un feroz sonrojo se arremolino en sus mejillas quemándole la piel, al sentir como la boca del pelirrojo acariciaba lentamente sus labios, mordiendo y succionándolos de vez en cuando, como su lengua jugaba descaradamente con la suya y se adentraba sin vergüenza hasta lo más profundo de su cavidad bucal. Aquel apasionado beso la debilito en todos los aspectos posibles, poniéndola en un profundo transe, anestesiando sus sentidos, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de sentir como sus satinadas manos, acariciaban su cuerpo con impúdica sensualidad y desesperación.

Pronto, Sakura, traicionada por la lógica y la razón, cedió ante los besos y caricias del ojimiel, aquel sentimiento que ahora reducía su cordura a cenizas, la controlaba por completo como si de un simple títere se tratase y entonces, sumergida en aquella irreal ilusión, por fin, se dio cuenta de que era lo que sentía realmente por aquel que le robaba todo, su mente, su razón, su corazón y ahora, su cuerpo. Así, de aquel capullo de sentimientos que estaba esperando impaciente por florecer, surgió la cruel e implacable verdad, todo este tiempo la pelirrosa había acumulado sentimientos, fuertes sentimientos hacia el joven marionetista, que sin darse cuenta, se fueron convirtiendo poco a poco en amor, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y eso tenía que ser, pues solo un sentimiento tan fuerte como lo es el amor, podía hacer que Sakura permitiese todo eso y más.

Ahora el pasado y todas las anteriores acciones del pelirrojo importaban un comino, y así, seducida por el fuerte aroma de la pasión e inhibida por el dulce sabor de los labios de su opresor, se entrego a la lujuria y decadencia de su propio cuerpo. –S-sasori…- gimió el sentir como la lengua de este recorría su cuello dejando un cristalino rastro.

-Sakura… no tienes idea de cuánto te amo… de cuanto te deseo.- le expreso con lasciva impaciencia, mientras la tomaba suavemente entre sus brazos, cargándola con delicadeza, atrayéndola así, a un mar de sensaciones, sensaciones que muy a su pesar, se habían vuelto adictivas.

Sosteniéndola aun con ternura entre sus brazos, se trasladaron hasta su habitación, una vez allí, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la cama que se encontraba en medio de aquel obscuro cuarto, la recostó en el mullido colchón con gentileza y se situó encima de ella, acordonándola con presión, entre él y las sabanas. –Sakura, yo…- dejo que aquellas inconclusas palabras volaran en el aire fundiéndose con la espesa noche.

Ella lo miro con recelo, mientras extendía su mano para acariciar amorosamente su mejilla. –Ya no me importa lo que me hallas hecho o lo que vayas a hacerme, Sasori… siempre que seas tú… ya nada me importa.- murmuro con ternura y deseo, sintiendo como aquellos vestigios de miedo y temor se disipaban lentamente, siendo sustituidos por amor y pasión.

Y con ello los profundos orbes color miel del pelirrojo brillaron en un corrosivo deseo y sus labios se curvaron en satisfacción, tomo la mano de la joven con la suya y la froto contra su mejilla sintiendo cuan cálida era esta, la acerco pausadamente hasta su boca y la beso con delicadeza, miro una vez más los ojos de la pelirrosa donde se reflejaba únicamente su imagen y posesivamente la beso, pero esta vez con un poco mas de rudeza que como lo había hecho anteriormente y en un movimiento brusco comenzó a palpar el contorno de su cuerpo estrujándolo de vez en cuando, provocando así un gemido atrapado en la garganta de la muchacha.

Cuando el beso hubo llegado a su final, comenzó a saborear su cuello complaciéndose con el sabor de su piel y con la torpeza producida por aquel fuerte dolor en su entrepierna, empezó a despojarla –y a sí mismo- de su ropa con lentitud, quería contemplar cada rincón de piel en su cuerpo y saborearlo todo con sosiego. Una vez en ropa interior la joven ojijade cubrió sus pechos, con sus antebrazos en un acto de pudor, como respuesta a la penetrante mirada con la que le pelirrojo podía ver hasta su alma.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte… eres verdaderamente hermosa.- le susurro sin una pisca de modestia, acercándose a su rostro para mostrarle como en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa ladina.

-S-sasori… espe… ¡ahh!- gimió al sentir como era despojada de sus últimas prendas las cuales guardaban con recelo aquello que el ojimiel mas deseaba probar.

Comenzó a sentir como unas tersas manos, proveedoras de unas tormentosas caricias, se embelesaban con la suavidad de sus senos, el joven acerco sus labios dejándole sentí su acuoso aliento en la parte más sensible de estos y sin más rodeos comenzó a saborear el dulce sabor de su piel. -¡Sasori!...- soltó un alarido en pro del arrobamiento provocado por aquella placentera sensación y apretó entre sus finos dedos el rojo cabello del joven, empujando su cabeza para profundizar aquel acto.

En vista del satisfactorio resultado, el muchacho empezó a lamer, a succionar y a mordisquear con más fuerza, la ojijade grito una vez más entre jadeos el nombre del promotor de aquellas acciones que le provocaban tanto deleite, y mientras más gemía ella, mas placer le era otorgado, así la inquieta mano que no masajeaba con premura uno de los senos de la joven, bajo palpando cada pedazo de piel a su paso, hasta llegar a la zona más intima y centro de placer de la misma. Emprendió acariciando con sus dedos aquella húmeda zona, la cual hacia que la pobre y ruborizada Sakura gimiera hilarante, para después invadirla con un vaivén de sus dedos índice y medio.

Gimió nuevamente con más fuerza, ante el avezado contacto, retorciendo su cuerpo al compas de los movimientos del ojimiel, y un escalofrió erizo su piel al escucharlo gruñir con frustración y al sentir como este frotaba con lentitud su erección, contenida por sus calzoncillos, contra su pierna. Paro de golpe la minuciosa tarea de satisfacerla y con desesperación se despojo de la única prenda que asfixiaba su parte baja, dejando su miembro completamente desnudo, se acerco nuevamente a la ojijade que nublada por el tan reciente placer lo rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia ella. El pelirrojo tomo su virilidad con una de sus manos, mientras recargaba su antebrazo en el colchón, por encima de la cabeza de la joven médico, consiguiendo así una vista perfecta de su rostro, lo froto con delicadeza contra su intimidad, impregnándolo con la cálida esencia desprendida por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, en dictamen a la excitación producida.

Paulatinamente fue introduciéndolo, sintiendo el alivio que le proporcionaban las estrechas paredes interinas de la muchacha. -¡S-sakura!...- gimió con voz ronca y aterciopelada. –S-se siente tan bien… dime… ¿te gusta?- le pregunto expresándole en un pujante sonido, el placer que le provocaba sumergirse en su interior.

La ojijade ladeo su cabeza en señal de de vergüenza, cubriendo sus mejillas de un fuerte rojo carmín. –S-se siente… muy bien.- susurro apenada.

-Sakura…- se acerco a su pómulo haciéndole sentir su inquieta respiración. –Di que me quieres… que eres solo mía y de nadie más.- mascullo en el ardor de la pasión.

-Sasori… ¡ahh!...- grito al sentir como era penetrada por completo, entrelazando sus piernas en las caderas del ojimiel profundizando aquel sublime acto. Se aferro a su espalda clavándole las uñas de manera inconsciente y lo miro a los ojos con detenimiento. –Te amo, Sasori… soy toda tuya… solo tuya y de nadie más…- se desbordaron aquellas desvergonzadas palabras mientras sus labios se entreabrían para darle un enardecido beso y con ello el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse.

-¡Ah!... ¡Sasori!- resulto gimiendo casi descontrolada, conforme él iba embistiéndola con más y mas fuerza.

La joven gimió incontables veces, pronunciando el nombre del pelirrojo con vehemencia de vez en cuando, aquellas sensaciones eran inexplicables, el placer del cuerpo y el alma se entremezclaban en un impúdico sentimiento que la elevaba hasta lo más alto, no podía parar… ya no quería parar. El joven resoplo y gruño en el oído de la pelirrosa, dejándole sentir la indescriptible satisfacción que sentía, la pelirrosa jadeo por el reciente roce que habían provocado los labios de él contra su oreja, su lengua lamio el interior de esta y aquella faena levanto una oleada de placer que nublo la vista de la ojijade.

Pronto las embestidas comenzaron a volverse cada vez más salvajes y rápidas, su cuerpo comenzó a arquearse involuntariamente al sentir como él empujaba su miembro una y otra vez, entraba y salía, sintiendo cerca el éxtasis. –Sakura…- pujo al tratar de contenerse hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven. -¡S-sasori!... Sasori…- exclamo enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos y espalda de su amante. Aquellas enérgicas y delirantes embestidas pasaron a ser descoordinadas y cada vez más firmes al sentir cerca el clímax.

-¡Ahh!...- gritaron lascivamente al unísono.

Dos embestidas mas y se derramo dentro de ella, llenándola con el néctar de su pasión por completo, le planto un beso en los labios, un suave roce, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su sonrojada mejilla, trayéndola de regreso de aquella humeante alucinación, en la cual fue sumergida durante el apogeo de su apasionado acto. Ella extendió sus manos sosteniéndolo con delicadeza por las mejillas, atrayéndolo, lo beso en la frente con sosiego y dejo que acomodara su cabeza, naufragando en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, que como una sedante canción de cuna, lo sumergieron en el mundo de los sueños mientras se aferraba con intensidad al cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

La noche transcurrió tranquila guardando secretamente y con recelo todas aquellas caricias, besos y frases repletas de amor y pasión que ambos habían intercambiado. Así, el mañana llego, sepultando aquel secreto junto con la noche.

-¡Sakura!...- escucho como una voz chillona la llamaba por su nombre a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?- pregunto extrañada al ver a su agitada amiga corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, dirigirse hacia ella con un periódico en la mano.

-Tienes que ver esto…- le extendió la mano con la que sostenía aquel diario, llevándose la otra al pecho en busca de aire.

La joven médico tomo el periódico entre sus manos y comenzó a leer el encabezado: -_"El gran artista, Akasuna no Sasori, renace de las cenizas como el ave fénix"_- murmuro para sí y prosiguió leyendo el primer párrafo del artículo, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de la ojiazul alzándose por encima de su hombro. –_"El afamado marionetista, el Escorpión de las arenas rojas, vuelve al mundo del arte, presentándonos ahora desde la ciudad de Konoha, su más reciente y magnífica obra titulada: Cerezo en flor."_- y con ello la ojijade abrió grandes sus ojos al ver la fotografía que acompañaba aquellas palabras. Una hermosa marioneta de tamaño real, de cabellera larga y rosada que caía elegantemente en unos bucles bajo sus hombros, de hermosos ojos jade y pálida piel, que lucía un hermoso vestido de la época victoriana color rojo bermellón, con un sombrero de un carmesí apastelado que gentilmente cubría su cabeza. –_"El joven artista ha regresado con una entrada triunfal al mundo de las marionetas, numerosos coleccionistas se han amontonado ofreciendo grandes sumas de dinero por la invaluable pieza de madera, mas su creador se ha negado a venderla, ¿qué tramara ahora el tan famoso Akasuna para nosotros?"_- leyó el pequeño párrafo que se encontraba más abajo del anterior, justo al lado de la foto del pelirrojo.

-¿No es el tu vecino, Sakura?- le cuestiono azorada la rubia mientras señalaba en el papel la foto del susodicho.

-Sí, es el…- dijo con distracción mientras contemplaba aquellas imágenes con detenimiento.

-No sé tú… pero esa muñeca o marioneta… lo que sea, es idéntica a ti.- hablo confundida y con asombro. –Acaso… ¿paso algo entre ustedes dos?- dijo lanzándole una mirada destellante de curiosidad y una sonrisa picara.

-Claro que no… en que estas pensando…- hablo con disimulado nerviosismo sonrojándose levemente, ante aquella pregunta. Pero claro que había pasado algo, sin embargo, aquella noche de pasión y todo lo dicho en ella, quedaría como un exquisito secreto solo entre Sakura y su dulce, dulce vecino.

* * *

**Ojala que les haya gustado, se aceptan tomatazos, baldes de agua fría, etc... n.n!**

**Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto, lo odiaron o estuvo más o menos, bye!**


End file.
